


step into the daylight

by drmroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, day 15: film !, donghyuck is there for like...two (2) seconds !, short and sweet !, they're in the same photography class :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses
Summary: Nothing more needs to be said than the way the camera has been positioned sideways, dangling delicately over the side of his face, crinkled in laughter.





	step into the daylight

**Author's Note:**

> something sweet for you to balance out that /questionable/ angst from my last drabble!!
> 
> this is for 00ff's 00fftober, day 15: film!
> 
> hope u like it!

The first thing Renjun notices is how shaky Jeno’s hands are. The second, the way everything around him dulls when Renjun’s focused on Jeno. 

Renjun should be looking through at the tress around them, dripping dazzling red and golden leaves, but he can't help but get caught up with the nuances in Jeno's eyes. He should be thinking about rule of thirds, but one blink of the eyelashes from Jeno and he's a goner.

It's dumb, how crumpled Renjun's brain gets when he sees Jeno. Developing his film, he  _ almost _ opens the can of film in bright daylight. It isn't until Donghyuck slaps his hand that he realizes what he's about to do, and twin spots of red appear on his cheeks.

The class always passes too fast when Jeno's there. Before he knows it, the semester's up, and the teacher’s showing their works on a slideshow. 

Renjun’s distracted on his phone, looking at a video that Jaemin sent him. The lights are down low, and Renjun puts his head down to rest for a bit, tired from the constant flow of schoolwork crushing him. 

He opens his eyes when he hears a loud scamper and giggling traveling across the room. There’s nothing projected anymore on the smartboard, and Jeno’s in the front, whispering frantically to Mr. Qian, who sighs, and is about to say something to the whole class when— 

—the bell rings. And Renjun throws his backpack over his back without a second thought in his mind. 

Jeno's shouting his name back from the classroom as he enters the hallway. He turns around, and there's Jeno, only two feet away. He’s far too close, and Renjun backs up a few steps. 

“Yes?” He says expectantly, and Jeno scratches his head. 

“Uh, er, did you, by any chance, see what was on the board?” Renjun shakes his head. Jeno’s shoulder’s sag in what Renjun assumes is relief. 

“What was it?”

“I don’t know!” Jeno puts his arms up defensively. Renjun doesn’t to question it. Jeno must have his own reasons for lying. 

The next day, Jeno doesn’t come in to photography. It’s their last day, and instead of being in the darkroom enlarging photos, they’re having a small party. Renjun has decorated little cookies to be cameras. His heart betrays him, sinking when he notices that Jeno isn’t there.

He’s in the middle of a bite when Donghyuck comes up to him and says, “Where’s Jeno?” 

He coughs. Why does Donghyuck expect him to know where Jeno is?

“Why would I know?” It comes out too defensively, and Donghyuck takes a step back, arms up defensively.

“My bad. Just thought you two were dating?” Renjun lets out a weak cough, and his head spins. 

“In my dreams…” He mutters, and Donghyuck’s eyes narrow. 

“Are you not?” Renjun shakes his head with uncertainty. A lightbulb seems to go off in Donghyuck's mind.

“Well that must’ve been awkward yesterday.” Renjun doesn't know what he means by that, and he says so. Donghyuck tries to rephrase his statement.

“You know,” Donghyuck looks at him with his eyes expectantly wide open, “when Mr. Qian showed that photo of you yesterday that Jeno had taken.” 

Renjun’s mouth forms the shape of an ‘o’ and he laughs awkwardly. “Right.” He says, pretending as if everything is fine. 

Everything is not.

Renjun is freaking out on the inside. This is news so astronomically large that Renjun wants to scream and find Jeno and tell him all the thoughts that have been spilling out of his head since day one. 

At the end of class, Mr. Qian gives back their prints and their film. Renjun personally volunteers to take Jeno’s, and he’s barely into the door of his home when he opens Jeno’s folder. 

Donghyuck wasn’t lying.

The first few pictures are filled with colors and drastic shapes that leave Renjun speechless.

But the next picture takes Renjun’s breath away. It’s _of him. _And there's nothing more to be said than the way the camera has been positioned sideways, dangling delicately over the side of his face, crinkled in a laugh. 

Renjun wonders how he didn’t notice. 

He asks Donghyuck to send him Jeno’s address, and now, with Google Maps in one hand and the folder in the other, he walks over. 

The winter is blisteringly cold, and his hands are red and raw by the time he gets to Jeno’s doorstep.

Renjun doesn’t like wasting time; when Jeno opens the door, he shoves the folder in Jeno’s hands and puts one of his own photographs of Jeno on top. Perfect Jeno, his face lifted into the sun, hidden in shadows and mystique.

Jeno gives it back, face down. “This isn’t mine.” He says, and Renjun rolls his eyes.

“It’s mine.” He shoves it back, and closes his eyes, letting the cold seep into his bones, waiting for Jeno to say something, to do anything.

He hears the crunch of snow get closer to him, and his eyes open. 

Jeno’s two feet away again, but this time, Renjun doesn't take a step back. 

He takes a few steps forward, and pulls Jeno into a hug.

They exchange photos, with promises of a date after school, in a cafe that makes latte art. 

When Renjun walks home, his heart is open and warmth spreads from his head to his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am...supposed to be doing my apush homework!! i will edit the tags and this note and stuff tomorrow once i do my hw!! i promise (edit: i am back!! and im seriously astounded by all the kudos you guys have given this work! thank u, it really means a lot to me <3)
> 
> i hope you liked this! i was considering doing jeno's pov but i guess i thought it would be too repetitive? i still might do it...we'll see :)
> 
> thank u for reading <33333


End file.
